Within the context of a business application, the collective set of well-defined and ordered messages exchanged between participants can be referred to as a “conversation”. To manage these unique conversations, a typical approach utilizes a collaborative system that provides the capability to handle the conversation states, which may include, but are not limited to, programs, applications, services, database instances, etc. As conversations are initiated, executed, and completed, a conversation manager can track and manage them, ensuring that the conversations are completed, and orchestrating the overall process execution. Some of these collaborate systems maintain conversation state information in a database. Each time a request comes into a conversation space, the conversation manager must access a database containing the state information and load it for the particular conversation. This results in a resource-costly hit to a database each time a message is received in the conversation space.